


It Hunts Me

by Circus4APsycho8



Series: The Adventures of Frisk & Fran Bow [2]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a True Story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, False Alarm, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Police, References to Undertale Genocide Route, School Lockdown, Tension, lockdown - Freeform, mentions of school shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Fran Bow and Frisk experience a false alarm.





	It Hunts Me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story
> 
> Also I didn't think I'd get so much support for the first one shot so I decided to continue it

"This is an example of onomatopoeia! It's got sound words in it," Fran states, holding up the piece of paper to Frisk. 

"You're right. Hm, I feel like I just saw that card somewhere around here," Frisk replies, shuffling around somewhere to find the card's match. "Hey, here we are!" They lift the card to Fran, who takes it and sets it atop the example card. 

"Okay, now we just need a simile, and then an example of an AABBCC rhyme scheme," Fran observes, shuffling the cards around a bit to tidy them up. 

Frisk plucks one of the stray cards up, flipping it over to reveal a Dr. Seuss poem: 

"'I do not like green eggs and ham. 

I do not like them Sam I am. 

I do not like them in a boat. 

I do not like them with a goat. 

I do not like them in a house. 

I do not like them with a mouse.'" Frisk reads, "Ham, am, boat, goat, house, and mouse. Sounds like an AABBCC rhyme scheme to me." They place the example printed neatly on the card onto its term card. By now, they had several pairs of cards neatly stacked onto their matches scattered throughout the floor around the two. 

"I think we're about ready for the teacher to check it," Frisk states, smiling up at the girl. 

"Me too," replies Fran. 

"I think she'll be over here in a minute," Frisk says, watching their English teacher saunter from one couple to another. The brunette turns their head back to their friend. "So, you can come over on Saturday, right?" 

"Yeah. Itward said that I could!" Fran replies, excitement clear in her eyes. 

"Yay!" Frisk exclaims happily. 

"How's the matching coming along?" asks the teacher when she stops to check in on the girls. 

"We're just about finished," Fran answers, positioning the final card onto its twin. 

"I'll take a look at it very quickly. I'm sure it's correct!" The teacher bends down to shuffle through the chunks of paper very quickly. 

"Ah, you switched up simile and metaphor. What's the difference between them?" 

Fran blinked, trying to recall one of the definitions. "A simile is a comparison using like or as! That's where we messed up," she realizes. 

"Oh. I guess we weren't paying enough attention," Frisk says with a slight chuckle. 

"That's alright. It happens. You two just shuffle up all of the cards, paper clip them together, then put them on my desk." 

"Okay. We'll ju-" Fran is interrupted by the familiar ding of the intercom. 

Except this time, a familiar feeling winds itself up deep inside her gut, where she had felt most of the emotions that'd kept her alive when she was finding Mr. Midnight. Her senses feel as if they'd been significantly sharpened, like a newly-toned knife ready to pierce anything that crosses its path. Her eyes jump from classmate to classmate to see what the source of this apprehension is. A sense of foreboding enters her mindset as she turns her attention to the intercom. Her body goes rigid for a second, muscles frozen in place as her eyes lock onto the tiny speaker embedded into the wall. 

"We're on lockdown, I repeat we are on lockdown!" says the lady, the tone of her voice hinting that this is not a drill. She hangs up with no further context. 

It feels as if Fran's heart has crashed into a deep, dark abyss. 

"W-what?" Frisk mutters, their eyes growing wide as the signature dark shadow of raw fear crosses their face 

Already, Fran feels the adrenaline rush rinsing itself through her veins. It's an all too familiar rush she had hoped she'd never feel again. 

"Everyone, in the closet, NOW!" The teacher, usually laid back and fun, had suddenly snapped into her serious mode within the time span of a blink of an eye. 

The students stood from their positions, eyeing each other with frightened glances. 

"No..." Frisk whispers, fear evident on their face, "please, no...not...not this..." 

As the class begins trickling into the closet, Ms. Hurley snatched her keys and the emergency plan clipboard. Frisk hugged Fran's arm as the two made their way into the closet. They could hear the faint noise of the front door's lock clicking followed by the distant tap of their teacher's shoes. Soon, the student's eyes were met by darkness as the teacher hurried into the closet and shut the door before locking it. 

"Help me move this shit so we can barricade the door," Ms. Hurley ordered, pointing at a few students, who shuffled to move the various objects from the wall. Frisk grows tenser at hearing their teacher curse. 

Ms. Hurley never cursed in front of her students. 

The teacher stepped behind a damaged desk that'd been pushed snugly up against the wall before pushing it in front of the door. 

Frisk clung tighter to Fran's arm, who gave them a gentle pat in return. 

"It's going to be okay," Fran mutters, letting Frisk's head droop onto her shoulder. 

"I know," they respond, "I just...don't have good memories. Especially when it comes to death." 

"I don't think anyone would," Fran points out. 

The two go silent as they watch the silhouette of their teacher lean against the wall next to the makeshift barricade. 

"I don't want anyone talking unless they know what the hell's going on," she started. "Put your phones on silent. If you have friends at this school, don't text them. If...if we hear gunshots, you all need to go to the back of the closet. Am I clear?" 

There was a whispered chorus of 'yes ma'am's. 

"Good. Stay calm; it won't do you any good to panic. If we have to fight, then we'll fight. In the meantime, all we can do is stay put and wait for the police. If anyone finds anything new on what's going on outside, tell me." 

Frisk pulls out their phone to text Toriel. If they did start hearing gunshots, then couldn't Sans come teleport kids out of here? 

But...he would get too tired too quickly. Frisk bites back tears, their grip on Fran's hand tightening. They send a message to Toriel. 

Mom we're on lockdown but we're not sure what's going on. Please let me know if you find anything out. 

"Do you have a phone?" Frisk whispers. They see Fran shake her head. "Then text Itward quickly. He needs to know what's going on." 

She nods, taking Frisk's phone. Frisk shifts away from Fran as she finished her message. 

"Thank you," Fran whispers when she's done before handing the phone back to Frisk, who nods in response. 

The class is silent as time ticks on. Any second now. They could hear gunshots and blood-chilling screams any second now. The thought makes their tears spills as they desperately try to remain quiet. Fran hears them sniffle and drapes her around their shoulders. The only light illuminating the closet is the luminescence of several phones pointing at the ceiling. Frisk and Fran hug each other as pieces of rumors float around. 

According to one student, there's another shooter in a different school, which both Frisk and Fran have a hard time believing. Someone else states that a class in a separate building heard a gunshot. Another person declares that someone from another class saw something suspicious and called the police. 

The teacher seems a bit wary of these tidbits of information as well. Frisk glances at their phone as it vibrates, signaling that they have a new text from Toriel. 

Alright, child. Remain calm. I will try my best to keep you updated. Sans has also been made aware of the situation. There is a large police presence at your school, and as of right now we think it is wisest if monsters do not interfere. I love you. 

That's right...monsters still were pretty new to the Surface. Frisk doesn't want to think about what would happen if the police saw a monster taking students away with magic. 

"M..Ms. Hurley?" Frisk asks, keeping their voice down. 

"What it is, Frisk?" the teacher responds. 

"My mom said that there's a large police presence here," Frisk informs. 

"Okay. That probably means they're going to clear the buildings one by one," Ms. Hurley responds. "It might take a while for them to clear the building, though. Just hang on, everyone." 

The apprehension of the situation dragged on. It was now approaching the time they'd normally have break: 9:00 AM. How long have they been on lockdown? Frisk sighs, leaning their head on Fran's shoulder again. She responds by taking Frisk's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"I'm scared," they whisper through their tears. 

"I am too," Fran replies, closing her eyes, "but you've got to stay determined, okay?" 

"Okay," Frisk murmurs, squeezing their eyes shut. 

The darkness enveloping the room seems to get less and less ambient as time trekked forward. The room was much too quiet for Frisk's taste; noise had become part of their comfort ranges. Someone or something was always making noise. People talking, Papyrus and Undyne screeching about something cool, Alphys blubbering about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Sans driving everyone to the brink of insanity with his puns, Toriel admonishing Asgore for sneaking a piece of food before dinner. 

There was always noise. 

Even at school Frisk relied on the chattering of their classmates to calm their nerves. It helped drown out the thoughts of the worst timeline they'd experienced. 

The Genocide Run. 

Memories of their crazed husk one could call a body slowly trekking through the dustier than usual town of Snowdin. 

But nobody came. 

Papyrus's betrayed expression as his skull shattered to dust. 

But nobody came. 

The long journey through Waterfall, where they'd nearly killed Monster Kid when he was just trying to do what was right. 

But nobody came. 

When they'd relentlessly attacked Undyne as she continued to pull herself together and make it as hard as possible for them to continue. 

But nobody came. 

Them standing in Judgment Hall, waiting for the hardest battle of their life to play out. 

But nobody came. 

Their body trembles as they squeeze Fran's hand longer. Their friend responds by bringing them into a full-blown hug, which Frisk gladly accepts. They're positive their tears have stained Fran's pretty yellow dress, but Fran doesn't seem to care. 

"Stay determined, Frisk," Fran whispers. 

"Wait, I hear something," the teacher states suddenly, her voice low. 

"POLICE!" yells an unfamiliar voice outside. Fran hears the door to their classroom slam open. Frisk's eyes widen as they straighten up, the thought of being saved filling them with determination. 

"We're in here. Please slide your badge under the door," Ms. Hurley yells before turning towards her class. "Everyone, stand up and put your hands on your head. Don't reach into your pockets." 

Frisk and Fran stand along with the rest of the class as the teacher examines the badge that had been slipped under the door. She then pushes the makeshift barricade aside before cautiously unlocking the door and opening it. 

A tall police officer stands outside, a loaded assault rifle pointed into the closet, concentration evident on his expression as peers through the crosshairs on the gun. Another officer instructs Ms. Hurley to stand near the back door. 

"We're going to pat all of you down. Place your hands on your head and exit the closet in a straight line," another cop orders. Fran lets go of Frisk and the two place their hands on top of their head. The class forms a straight line and begins to exit. 

Fran goes in front her friend. The line moves faster than she expects. Before she knows it, the cop instructs her to turn around. He pats her pockets with the back of his hands before sliding them down her legs. 

"Alright, go stand next to your teacher," he says. She nods before stepping over there. 

Frisk goes next, silently obeying each command. He pats her pocket, feeling the phone in it.

"Is that your phone?" he asks. 

"Y-yes, sir," Frisk responds before they're cleared to step over with Fran, who gives them a comforting smile. 

The two wait for the rest of the students to be cleared before the small team of police escorts them outside. Keeping their hands on their head while walking to the upper parking lot, where a bland school bus is boarding students for evacuation. 

"Why are we being evacuated? Don't you think we would have heard gunshots by now if there actually was a school shooter?" Fran asks no one in particular. 

"It must have been a false alarm," the teacher replies. 

The statement sends a flood of relief through both Frisk and Fran. 

"What do you think happened?" Frisk asks the teacher as the two trek up the ramp. 

"I'm not sure," Ms. Hurley admits, "we're still trying to piece together what happened. Everyone else is talking about vastly different scenarios, most of which sound pretty obnoxious." 

The two friends nod. 

"For now, we'll just have to comply with the police. I think the principle will explain whatever happened later on." 

The line leading to the bus has been cut off, and now the police are directing other students to go somewhere. Fran and Frisk are guided to the first building, where they are instructed to sit down in the hallway. 

"Why are waiting here, ma'am?" Fran asks one of the police who escorted them. 

"Our teams are still clearing the last building," replies the officer. 

Fran nods, then sits down with Frisk. "Thank you!" 

As the rest of the class gets settled, Fran looks over at Frisk. 

"How are you doing?" she inquires, tone soft. 

"Better now that it's looking like a scare more than anything," Frisk answers, smiling a bit. 

"Good. Has Itward texted back, by chance?" 

"Oh, yeah! I didn't notice earlier, but he did. He pretty much just told you what my mom told me," Frisk responded, giggling. 

"Oh," she said, smiling too, "ha. I could see him being a mother hen, you know." 

"I don't know him, but he does kinda sound like one," Frisk says with a slight grin. 

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" a teacher yells from farther down the hall. "WE'RE GOING TO WALK TO THE CAFETERIA SO THE PRINCIPLE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST STAIRCASE!" 

… 

"The Drama Club was moving a platform and accidentally dropped it, causing a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot to someone," the principle explained to the school after everyone got settled in. 

"So, parts of the rumors were true, people were just exaggerating a little," Frisk figures. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Fran replies. The two turn back to face the principle as he begins speaking again. 

"Does anyone have any questions?" asks the principle. 

"Can I go home?" yells a kid in the back. 

A collective chuckle is emitted from the crowd. "Well, a lot of your parents and guardians are here, so we'll proceed with the check out as normal. You all did a spectacular job with the procedure and listening to the police, who we thank for responding to so quickly. Next time, we will work on better communication so we can omit some of the confusion next time. Any other questions?" 

No one says anything. 

"Then please exit with your class in an orderly fashion." 

… 

"Jeez, that was insane!" Fran states once they get back in the classroom. 

"I know...uh, Sans is going to pick me up, but...are we still on for Saturday?" Frisk asks. 

"Of course!" Fran replies, "you know, we can't let a scare like this get in our way." 

Frisk sighs. "I know. I just...I don’t know how to explain it. Um...my dunkle is waiting, so...I guess I'll see you Saturday?" 

"See you then!" Fran Bow yells, watching as Frisk waves goodbye. 

Leaning back, Fran closes her eyes. Today could have been a whole lot worse, and instead it turned out better than she originally thought. 

She keeps the incident from today in the back of her mind. Frisk was strong; they could get through this. It only proves how on edge everyone is. Opening her eyes, Fran leans forward. Ms. Hurley instructs the class to clean up their messes from earlier. 

So Fran stands, then begins to pick up their cards.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is actually a true story.
> 
> One day, I was just chilling in my Criminal Justice class listening to GameChops' Undertale Playlist on Spotify, reading a book when we heard a ton of sirens passing by. No one thought anything of it, though, and we just continued doing what we were doing.
> 
> Then the lady announced that we were on lockdown with no further context.
> 
> From then on, what happened in the story is pretty much what happened in real life. Here, I wanted to nail the initial feeling of foreboding that I experienced when I heard the announcement. I honestly thought that we were going to hear gunshots at one point and I don't think I was ever as scared as I was in that moment. When I got into my parent's car, I just burst into tears because everything was getting too overwhelming to hold in anymore. I'm one of those people who refuses to cry in public. All I did here was tweak the events and dialogue to fit what the characters would do. 
> 
> I thought people from our school were going to die that day. I was too afraid to text my friends to see if they were OK because I wasn't sure if there was actually a school shooter near their classrooms. I can't imagine actually hearing gunshots and people screaming.


End file.
